Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории (Golden Book)
|cover artist= |illustrator=Pilot Studio |editor= |publisher=Golden Books |release date=24 декабря 2018 |media type=*Hardcover * eBook |pages=24 |isbn=9780736438759 |timeline=13 ДБЯ—10 ДБЯ«Звёздные войны: Хан Соло. Иллюстрированный справочник» dates the events of «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» to six and nine years after the formation of the Галактическая Империя. «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» dates the formation of the Empire to 19 ДБЯ, meaning the events of «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» and its Golden Books adaptation take place in 13 ДБЯ and 10 ДБЯ. |series= |preceded by= |followed by= }} «'Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории'» ( ) — каноничная книга для юных читателей, адаптирующая события одноимённого фильма. Написанная Барбарой Уинтроп, книга вышла 24 декабря 2018 года от издательства Golden Books. Появления * Молох * Энфис Нест * Аргус Панокс * Проксима * Ки'ра * Терм Сциссорпанч * Хан Соло * Вэл * Драйден Вос |creatures= * Hound ** Кореллианская гончая * Самма-верминот |droids= * Adminmech droid ** WDD adminmech * Дроид-астромеханик ** Дроид-астромеханик серии R3 * Дроид-пилот |events= * Эпоха Империи ** Ограбление на Вандоре ** Мимбанская кампания ** Миссия на Кесселе ** Схватка на Саварине |locations= * Галактика ** Центральные Миры *** Кореллианский сектор **** Система Кореллия ***** Кореллия ****** Коронет ******* Космопорт Коронета ******* Логово Белых червей ******** Выгребная яма ** Регион Экспансии *** Сектор Циркарпус **** Мимбан ***** Disputed wilderness zone ****** Передовой лагерь ** Среднее Кольцо *** Сектор Слу **** Вандор ***** Форт Япсо ****** Лодж ***** Иридиумные горы ** Территории Внешнего Кольца *** Сектор Кессель **** Аккадизская заверть ***** Скопление Мау **** Система Кессель ***** Кессель ****** Спайсовые рудники Кесселя *** Саварин **** Побережье Пнакотик |organizations= * Облачные всадники * Криминальный лорд * Пять синдикатов ** Багровый рассвет ** Банда Бекетта ** Силовики-хилобоны ** Синдикат пайков *** Страж пайков * Галактическая Империя ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** 224-я имперская бронетанковая дивизия **** Солдат Имперской армии ***** Болотный солдат **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Пограничный штурмовик *** Имперский флот ** Имперский офицерский корпус *** Имперский офицер * Братья ночи * Пилот * Пират * Ситхи ** Дарт * Контрабандист * Семья Соло * Белые черви ** Крысёныш |species= * Арденнийцы * Азумельцы * Кроцинийцы * Данзиканцы * Гриндалиды * Люди ** Кореллианцы ** Близкие к людям расы * Нефраны * Октероиды * Тогнаты * Тви'леки * Вуки * Забраки |vehicles= * Репульсор ** Репульсорная техника *** Спидер **** Лендспидер ***** Лендспидер M-68 ** Свуп *** Небесный клинок-330 * Звёздный корабль ** Крупный корабль *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ** Десантный корабль *** Бронетранспортёр Y-45 ** Грузовой корабль *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль **** Серия YT ***** Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 ****** «Тысячелетний сокол» * Поезд ** Гусенично-рельсовый конвейэкс транспорт 20-T *** ICC-5537 * Яхта ** «Первый свет» |technology= * Броня * Мандалорская броня *** Мандалорская броня мастера сосредоточения * Бластер ** Бластерный пистолет *** Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет **** Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DG-29 **** Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 ***** Бластерный пистолет DL-44 Хана Соло **** Тяжёлый бластер RSKF-44 ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка E-10 *** Бластерная винтовка E-10R * Дроид * Световой меч ** Световой меч-трость ** Двухклинковый световой меч *** Световой меч Мола * Оружие ближнего боя ** Кюдзонийский петар ** Посох *** Посох-электропила |miscellanea= * Кубик удачи ** Игральные кости Хана Соло * Одежда ** Патронташ ** Накидка * Танцующая богиня * Ухо * Глаз * Огонь * Топливо ** Гиперматерия *** Коаксий * Азартные игры ** Сабакк * Волосы * Дуга Кесселя * Конечность * Лекку * Планета * Раса * Звезда * Терас-каси * Вода }} Упоминания * Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * Категория:Little Golden Books Категория:Медиа 2018 года